gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Puckerman
Jacob Puckerman, better known as Jake, is a main character on Glee. Jake is Noah Puckerman's younger half-brother. Jake is from Lima Heights. Jake briefly enters into a relationship with Kitty Wilde in Britney 2.0, but decides to break up with her in The Break-Up. He is currently in a relationship with Marley Rose. He is portrayed by Jacob Artist. Biography Season Four The New Rachel Introducing hims elf as just "Jake," Jake Puckerman auditions for New Directions, performing the song, Never Say Never. When Mr. Schuester stops the performance early, Jake is confused and lashes out, angry because he has been working on the song for several nights in preparation for his audition. He throws a music stand across the stage before departing. When Mr. Schuester posts the callback list on the bulletin board, Jake checks for his name, and when he doesn't see it, he angrily balls up the paper''. Mr. Schuester calls Jake into his office to talk, and revealed that he has discovered that he is Noah Puckerman's half-brother. He tells Jake that Puck never mentioned having a brother, to which Jake responds that Puck doesn't know. Will tells Jake the reason why he cut his performance was because he knew the moment Jake finished the first verse that he was good that he wanted him in the Glee Club. Despite being briefly taken aback by Will's complement, Jake refuses to accept Will's offer of a spot in the club, believing Will is only offering him a second chance because he related to Puck. Jake is last shown looking on during the New Directions performance of ''Chasing Pavements, similar to how Puck watches New Directions perform Don't Stop Believin' in the Pilot episode. Britney 2.0 Jake is seen chatting with Tina in the hallways of McKinley, exchanging stares with Marley as she passes by. When Marley expresses interest in Jake to Unique, Unique says that that he has already wrecked several girls' hearts at McKinley, despite only being at the school for two weeks. To further explain her point, Unique, Tina, and Marley launch into a performance of Womanizer, following Jake around as he bounces around from girl to girl throughout in school, quickly losing interest in one as another walks by. As the performance concludes in the gym, Jake tells Marley that they should "hang out sometime," to which she quickly accepts, much to the chagrin of Unique and Tina. Later, after a huge breakdown with Brittany in the hallway, Mr. Schuester catches Jake riding a scooter in the hallway. Mr Schuester pulls him into a room and tells him he has learned Jake is not attending his classes. Will states that it was his mistake not to accept Jake into Glee Club the first time and extends the offer yet again. Jake refuses, and Mr. Schuester compares him to Puck, stating how much he changed through his time in the Glee Club and saying it was because he had a community. Jake replies that he doesn't need friends and scooters off. Later on, Jake meets Marley outside on the football field's bleachers. Marley state s she can tell that Jake's guitar, leather jacket, and hair are all walls to keep people from seeing how hurt he is inside. Rebuffing her comments, he asks her what they are singing in Glee Club and scoffs when he finds out it's Britney Spears Week. Marley dismisses his apparent scorn for her music, stating he hasn't heard her version yet. They launch into a duet with each other, Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy, and almost share a kiss once the song ends as the song ends, when Marley states that gotten colder out. Jake takes off his jacket and puts it around her, before exchanging shy smiles and leaving. At lunch, two jocks, Phil and Bobby, start to tease Marley's mom, and Jake comes to her defense resulting in a physical altercation between the three boys. Mr. Schuester breaks up the escalating fight and pulls Jake into the choir room, where we find Puck waiting. The two Puckerman have a brief heart-to-heart conversation where Puck encourages Jake to join Glee Club, but as he leaves, states that regardless if Jake joins New Directions or not, he's still his brother. Jake and Marley have a conversation with each other in the hallway where it is revealed Jake has decided to join New Directions. Kitty approaches and reveals that Jake and Kitty are dating, leaving Marley heartbroken. Later, as Jake enters the choir room, he is overwhelmed by the stares and greetings of some of New Directions' members, and quickly finds a seat. Marley then asks Mr. Schue if she could perform one more Britney song for the club. Still dismayed by Jake and Kitty's relationship, she performs Everytime. Jake watches the performance regretfully as we cut to Jake serenades Kitty on the football field as Marley sadly observes from the bleachers. Makeover Jake is seen in the choir room as he and the rest of New Directions talk about the set list for Sectionals. When Will says he has an idea but actually doesn't, Jake suggests they start preparing for their upcoming competition. Jake is also briefly seen sitting in the audience at the Senior Class Presidential Campaign, putting his arms around two girls, furthering his ladies man reputation. The Break-Up Jake catches M arley trying to hide her free lunch tickets, and reveals he also has them. He tells Marley that his mom works extra to pay for his dance classes. He shares that she used to be a real estate agent and that they were "solid middle class" before the economic downturn, but now she is the only black waitress at the Lima Country Club. Kitty comes up and invites Marley to the Left Behind Club meeting at Breadstix in preparation for 'The Rapture'. At Breadstix, Jake apologizes to Marley for making her come, but Marley jokingly responds by asking if he'll go to heaven at half speed since he's half Jewish. Once Dottie leave the room, Kitty makes everyone hide in order to simulate The Rapture. When Dottie begins to freaks out, Jake tells Kitty that Kitty took things way too far. As everyone begins to leave, Marley tells Jake she doesn't like Kitty and can't believe Jake does. Later on, when Jake apologizes to Marley at school, she reiterates that she doesn't get why someone like Jake would be with someone like Kitty. She says that he tries to act like he doesn't care what anyone thinks but he must be desperate to fit in and be popular if he's willing to date Kitty. Jake states that Marley doesn't know what its like being on the outside since the black kids think he is "too white" and the white kids think he's "too black" and that Kitty can be crazy but she likes him, and when he stands next to her, no one makes fun of him. Kitty sees the two talking and approaches, hurling insults at Marley, to which Jake tells her to stop or he's breaking up with her. When Kitty presses the issue, Jake ends their brief relationship, to which Kitty holds Marley responsible. Once Kitty leaves, Marley tells Jake that he didn't need to do that, but Jake responds that he actually did have to. She invites Jake to go over “Grease” music with her, revealing that she wants to audition for the role of Sandy, but he politely declines and says that he’ll see her in Glee rehearsal. The Role You Were Born to Play In the beginning of the episode, Jake is mentioned as one of the New Directions members who turned down the opportunity to play Danny Zuko in Grease by Finn, Artie, Mercedes, and Mike. Meanwhile, a jealous Jake is shown watching on with Kitty as Marley talks to Ryder Lynn, flirting innocently. Kitty walks up to them and hurls an array of insults at Marley, causing her to run off. Jake decides to audition for the Grease musical to prevent Ryder from starring alongside Marley, but his plan backfires as Marley is hurt when she walks in and watches on jealously as Jake performs Everybody Talks with Kitty for their audition. Jake and Ryder are decided as the finalists for the role of Danny. As part of their final audition, Jake, Marley, Ryder, and Kitty perform Born to Hand Jive ''with Mercedes and Mike. During the performance, Jake nearly gets into a fight with Ryder and has to break from the choreography to intercept a jealous Kitty who appeared moments away from attacking Marley. Afterwards, Finn, Mercedes, Artie and Mike confirm the roles for Grease, and Jake gets the role of Putzie. His facial expression, however, shows that he isn't very fond of his role because he hoped to star opposite Marley in the musical. Glease Although his role in this episode is brief, he is seen at the Auto Shop where he expresses his disbelief that Ryder got the part over him. He performs ''Greased Lightning ''with Ryder, Sam, Joe, and Mike. During Grease, he sees Ryder kiss Marley backstage before the final performance, and walks away disappointed. He performs with the cast in ''You're the One That I Want, but is only seen briefly because Rachel imagines his role being performs by Mike instead of him. Dynamic Duets Jake approaches Marley by her locker and asks if she plans on joining the school's Superhero Club that several of the other glee club members have joined. Marley insists that she won't, noting in part that she would feel self-conscious in a tight superhero costume. Jake proceeds to ask Marley out on a date, only to have Ryder quickly interrupt and point out that Marley already has plans to watch him play at an upcoming football game. This incites a fight between the two guys, and Marley tries to break it up before Finn intervenes. After Finn partners Jake and Ryder together with the hopes that they get over their differences, the two boys perform Superman, both taking the opportunity to serenade Marley. What begins as shoving one another aside, escalates to Jake punching Ryder. As the two tussle on the ground, Finn and Sam separate them. Finn takes them to the auditorium and gives them a new assignment: each must reveal their kryptonite, their greatest weakness, to the other. As the work out in the weight room, Jake gives Ryder a note stating it contains his kryptonite in it. Ryder tells Jake to be a man and tell him to his face, to which Jake tells him being half black, half white, and half Jewish, he never felt that he fit in anywhere and that he feels like he is constantly reminded of it. Hearing Jake's confession, Ryder admits that he had Jake tell him his kryptonite because he couldn't read it. Jake seeks out Finn to get Ryder help. Talking to Ms. Rose at lunch, Jake says that there is something different about her. She reveals she lost some weight, he says that she looks great. When Ms. Rose confides to Jake that Marley talks about him all the time, he states that he feels like he blew his chance, but Ms. Rose replies that it's never too late. When Phil and Bobby start insulting Ms. Rose yet again, Jake confronts them, recalling their past altercation. Phil and Bobby reveal that they aren't alone this time and several nearby jocks surround Jake, ready to attack, Fortu nately, Ryder and several of the members of Superhero Club come to Jake's aid, running them off. In the hallway, Jake calls Puck for advice on what to do in regards to his situation with Marley, his new friendship with Ryder, and how it might affect things if he goes after her. Puck tells him to not to give up, but play it cool and don't be a dick. Jake thanks him and smiles at Marley as she walks to class. Ryder approaches Marley and tells her that they have to cancel their plans due to his plans with his dyslexia teacher, and asks to reschedule. Kitty tells her that it sound like Ryder was lying, but Marley rejects the notion, and empowered by the week, asks Jake out on a date. Marley and the rest of New Directions perform Some Nights, celebrating their anticipation of Sectionals. Thanksgiving Jake is partnered up with Puck as a mentor for Sectionals. He later tells Ryder that he and Marley went on a date last Friday, and wanted to make sure that it was fine with him and their new friendship, if he continued on, to which Ryder said it was, but asks Jake not to take the dance solo away from him. When Mike auditions the guys to see who will be Brittany's dance partner during Gangnam Style, Jake throws the competition, hiding his true ability, in order for Ryder to win. Later, when Quinn sees him and Marley together in the hallways, Kitty lies and says that he's been pressuring Marley into losing her virginity to him. Marley tells Jake she can't believe he isn't the one dancing with Brittany as she's seen him dance and he's incredible and he loves it. Jake tells he wanted to Ryder a favor since he was cool about the two of them dating and that he'll make sure Ryder does a great job. He ask her to let him take her to lunch since she's been skipping all week, but Marley says she can't because she has to practice. Quinn interrupts a conversation between Puck and Jake, telling him to stay away from Marley, comparing Jake and Marley's situation to Puck and Quinn's based off Kitty's false information before storming off. Jake is later seen giving a struggling Ryder dancing advice, revealing his ballet training in confidence. Ryder tells Jake he should be the one dancing, but Jake says he isn't going to take it away from Ryder, and offers to train him for the performance, pulling out the laptop the The Warblers left behind when they stole New Direction's Nationals trophy to show Ryder the original Gangnam Style video. After watching The Warblers perform their set list, Jake tries to comfort a visibly shaken Marley and calm her nerves. Right before the New Directions are about to go out, Marley confesses to a worried Jake that she hasn't slept in days, and that she feels that she’s under an extreme amount of pressure and if they lose, it'll be her fault. Jake assures her that it's just nerves and that she’ll kill the performance. Eavesdropping on their conversation, Ryder gives Jake the dance solo and New Directions heads out to the stage, performing Gangnam Style. Towards the end of the performance, Marley passes out, ending New Direction’s performance prematurely. Swan Song Jake and Ryder carry Marley into the choir room, where the group tries to help her recuperate following her fall from “Thanksgiving.” Jake explains that Marley hasn't been eating, and Santana confronts Kitty, saying that she’s been trying to turn Marley into an anorexic. Because New Directions left the stage in the middle of the performance to check on Marley, they are disqualified from the competition, and the Warblers are declared the winners. After losing Sectionals, Jake and Ryder join the basketball team. When Finn tries to get the group to rehearse for an upcoming holiday concert In the auditorium, Marley seems to be the only one who shows up ready to rehearse, with Jake leaving with Ryder for basketball practice despite Marley asking him to stay. After Finn sends out a mass e-mail to the club. talking about the importance of the club, New Directions meets up and sings Don't Dream It's Over. He cuddles with Marley while singing. Glee, Actually When Jake gets into another fight with Phil and Bobby as a result of their taunts, Puck comes out of nowhere and breaks it up. As Jake and Puck walk down the hallway, Puck asks Jake to come with him to L.A. When they arrive, they go to Paramount Studios and perform Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah. Later, as they hang out at what Jake believes to be Puck's home, the actual homeowner returns and kicks them out. He admits to Jake he didn't want him to see his apartment so brought him to the home of one of his pool cleaning clients. Jake tells him they should go back to Lima for the holidays. After returning and setting up a "family dinner" at BreadstiX between Jake, Puck, Jake's mom and Puck's, Jake and Noah get them to stop hating each other once they bond over the awfulness of their dad. Noah tells Jake he plans on staying in Lima to watch over him and their moms. He later sings in Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas ''with his brother, Brittany, and Sam at BreadstiX. Sadie Hawkins Jake is seen walking the halls with the boys while being eyed by several girls as a result of the Sadie Hawkins dance. In the science class room where glee club practice is being help, Kitty makes clear that she plans on asking Jake to the dance, much to Marley's chagrin. Encouraged by Brittany to empower herself and ask Jake out, Marley and New Directions girls perform ''Tell Him, asking Jake out at the song's conclusion she asks Jake to which he happily accepts. In the hallways, Kitty corners Jake and tells him to go with her. He says no, but she offers him something she says she is certain Marley won't not give him: sex. Later, Jake tells Puck about Kitty seduction attempt. Puck promises to make Kitty leave him alone. As Jake and Marley dance with each other. Marley tells Jake she really likes him, but that she wan ts to take things slow and for them to be exclusive to each other, and that if Jake can't commit to those terms, she can't be with him. Marley walks in preparation of her upcoming performance, giving Jake time to make a decision. Jake is front and center as the New Directions girls sing Locked Out of Heaven. As they slow dance to I Only Have Eyes for You,, Jake tells Marley that she’s the most amazing person he’s ever met, and that he doesn't want to be with anyone but her, affirming their relationship. Naked Jake agrees to pose for Tina's “Men of McKinley Calendar." Preparing under Sam's instruction, he and the rest of the New Direction boys, sans Artie, perform Centerfold/Hot In Herre. He is asked by Marley to meet her in the auditorium and asks for his help with planning possible songs for Regionals. The two perform A Thousand Years. After the song, the two share their first kiss. Jake tells her that he can feel that she wants to tell him something, and she almost tells him that she loves him, before chickening out and saying that she doesn’t think the song is right for Regionals even though she loves it. Jake admits that he's in love with Marley during a heart-to-heart with Ryder, who encourages him to be emotionally open, so Jake decides to sing an acoustic version of Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself) ''during glee club to Marley. Throughout the song, she’s visibly moved to the point of tears. While Marley is waiting in line to get her calendar signed, Jake gives her one her already signed that says "I Love You." She tells him that she loves him back. At the end of the episode, she performs ''This is the New Year with the rest of New Directions. Diva When the Diva competition is announced, Jake replies that the guys of New Directions are screwed this week, to which Blaine replies guys can be divas too. I Do After Marley gives Jake an early Valentine's Day gift, Jake reveals to Ryder fielding less-than-helpful suggestions from his brother Puck and that he's in over his head, but Ryder has an idea: Jake should turn Valentine's Day into Valentine's Week, and he offers his assistance in making it a memorable one. During Marley's class, Jake surprises Marley and the couple duet on Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell's You’re All I Need to Get By ''with the New Direction boys backing them. When Marley finds Peonies waiting for her to both her and Jake's surprise, Ryder credits Jake for remembering it was her favorite flower. Ryder question Jake not coming up with any of the gift ideas, to which Jake tells him that he's been trying but all his own ideas are stupid. Jake is handed a pendant that's "pretty but it's not too expensive so she won't think you stole it" to which Jake replies that "I'm going to ignore the subtly racist overtones of that comment because you are my hero." Jake suggests that he and Marley will be going "all the way" tonight, to which Ryder protests on the grounds of her recent eating disorders. Jake assures him Marley is special and he tells Ryder that he thinks he's in love with her and that she's finally ready to love him back. They are amidst the couples performing ''We've Got Tonite while heading off to hotel rooms, but unlike the other couples, they don’t have sex as Marley realizes she isn't quite ready yet. Marley apologizes for not being ready to which Jake earnestly tells her not worry about it. She is still distraught over the fact that he must have spent a lot of money on the room, to which Jake responds that he stole their hotel room key card from a maid's cart and tried all the doors until he found one that opened. Quickly revealing to the stunned Marley that he was only joking and receiving a playful punch to the arm, he suggests that they leave the room to go downstairs to have another dance to which she happily agrees. Girls (and Boys) on Film He's seen singing back-up during the performance of Shout. As the mash-up competition gets underway, he performs with the other New Directions guys Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, with he, Sam, and Ryder, wearing only shirt, socks, and underwear in homage to Risky Business. Jake has Marley meet him in an art classroom, where he confesses that he didn't come up with all his impressive Valentine's Day touches on his own. To make up for using Ryder's ideas, Jake sets up a pottery wheel and plans to sings Marley's favorite song, Unchained Melody, recreating the iconic scene from Ghost. During the performance, a guilt-ridden Marley has an out-of-body experience, watching in anguish as Ryder replaces Jake at the pottery wheel, singing to and kissing her. At the end of the song, as Jake attempts to kiss her, she stops him and confesses that she let Ryder kiss her. Jake quietly storms out of the room as she pleads for him not to go, leaving her in tears. Feud At the beginning of the episode, Jake is seen in the choir room, watching the feud between Finn and Will escalate. At their lockers, Marley clarifies and apologizes to Jake for her role in the kiss with Ryder. The two make up and kiss. Marley informs Jake know that she is going to forgive Ryder and not give him the cold shoulder as Jake suggest they do, explaining that it is Jake that she loves and that he doesn't have anything to worry about as far as Ryder or anybody else is concerned . Jake is then seen in the choir room, sitting beside Marley enjoying Ryder's and Unique's performance. When Ryder refuses to accept Unique as a girl, Jake calls Ryder a douchebag and tells him the in the New Direction's choir rooms, the students are whatever they choose to be. Jake and Blaine perform with Mr Schue, while the other boys perform with Finn in the Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way mash-up. Ryder calls Jake, Marley and Unique for a talk. He apologized to Jake for betraying his trust and says it won't happen again. Jake says that it will take a while for regain to regain his trust and Ryder accepts that. Along with Kitty, they all agree that they will fight to win Regionals and that it will be up to them to take care of the glee club next year. Guilty Pleasures Jake is first seen when Blaine and Sam announce the "guilty pleasures" theme to the glee club. He performs'' Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' with the rest of New Directions, and later dances during Sam performance of'' 'Copacabana in the choir room, admitting his love of Barry Manilow to the others after th e performance. Marley angrily races towards Jake after hearing from Tina that his guilty pleasure is Chris Brown. Jake explains that he merely likes some of Chris Brown's songs, not him as a person, and argues you should be able to separate the art from the artist which the girls of New Direction do not agree with. Jake brings up the fact that the glee club has done songs by Whitney Houston, Britney Spears, and Rihanna, and he doesn't think that they are good role models either yet no one has a problem singing their songs. Looking to avoid drama, Jake still performs a Brown song, But instead of Chris, it's Bobby. Jake sings ''My Prerogative. ''When the performance ends, Artie explains to Jake why the girls still aren't happy with his choice: Bobby Brown allegedly got Whitney Houston addicted to drugs, a fact of which Jake wasn't aware. Jake later apologizes to the girls, and he and Marley go talk privately, Marley accepts his apology, She reveals her guilty pleasure: anything starring Jessica Simpson, but adds that he is one as well, and the two kiss. Later on, he sings in the New Directions' performance of ''Mamma Mia. Shooting Star When Ryder tells Jake about Katie, Jake advises him to take it slow and come up with a plan to personally introduce himself to her. However, after Ryder realizes that he's being catfished, However, Jake and Marley are both accused and questioned. Jake tells him that he wouldn't do something like like that, as does Marley, and Ryder storms off confused. Afterwards, Jake performs with New Directions to Lord Tubbington in the auditorium, In the choir room, after two gunshots are heard, Jake hides in the dark choir room with the rest of New Directions, comforting Marley, who is worried about her mom. After the SWAT team indicates that the coast is clear, Jake hugs the Glee Club. Jake and Ryder question Kitty to see if she's the catfisher. He is seen performing'' Say with New Directions, and once Ryder arrives after a failed meeting with the catfisher, Jake is the first one to console his depressed friend. Sweet Dreams Jake is seen giving Marley a kiss before Mr. Schuester announces t he set list for Regionals to the Glee Club, and he is present at Blaine's secret meeting to discuss their issues with Will's plans. He gets angry at Kitty when she shoots down Marley's original songs. Jake is also present when Mr. Schuester apologizes to New Directions and hugs Marley when Will asks her to teach New Directions one of her songs. At the end of the episode, he has a solo in Marley's song, ''Outcast. Lights Out Jake is first seen walking inside of the choir room with Marley before the school is hit by a blackout. Later on, Jake is seen walking with Ryder, telling him to let go of Katie because he doesn't know her. He questions the secret Ryder is so nervous might get out, but Ryder refuses to elaborate, and Jake replies that maybe he should tell his secrets to someone else. During Ryder's performance of Everybody Hurts, Jake and Marley flashback to getting slushied in the hallway by jocks. Later on, Jake performs We Will Rock You with New Directions, and does a dance while being cheered on by the group. At the end of the episode, Jake is seen performing Longest Time with New Directions. Wonder-ful Jake is first seen with the rest of New Directions in the choir room when the week's assignment revealed. He is next scene dancing back-up with Ryder during Kitty's performance of Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours. In the auditorium, he is seen dancing with the group as Mercedes, Blaine, and Marley perform Superstition. Later, Mercedes and Mike approach Jake, offering Jake the chance to be one of the featured dancers for Mercedes' music video. Mike tells him that he is a triple threat: he is an amazing singer, he got some sick dance moves and—as Mercedes completes the list—he is sexy as hell. They think Jake is New Directions' secret weapon. Jake responds that he is just a sophomore, but they urge him to be a leader. Mercedes, quoting Jesus, tells him not to hide his light under a bushel, and asks him if he is going to argue with "our lord and savior," to which Jake replies that he is Jewish. Mercedes responded, "So is he." Later in the glee club. Mike and Jake shows off their moves in'' I Wish. When Mercedes asks the glee members what they're gonna do at Regionals, Jake answered, "Step up to the plate and embrace your talent." At the end of the episode, Jake is seen performing For Once in My Life'' with New Directions. All or Nothing Jake was with New Directions when Will briefed them on Regionals. He was next seen entering the choir room in the midst of a disagreement with Marley, presumably over what to do what the information that Unique has been catfishing Ryder since he rushes to Marley's defense when she falsely claims that it was her who was the guilty party. When Brittany tells the club about her early acceptance to MIT, Jake is happy for her. Later, Jake performs at Regionals with the club, getting a solo during Hall of Fame. Season Five Love Love Love During the choir room scene, Jake tells the group a little about John Lennon’s life by mentioning how his Dad walked out of his life when he was younger. Later, he is seen having fun with Marley and the rest of the club at the carnival during Drive My Car. While Blaine is telling the club about his master plan, he is seen unenthusiastic about the idea but goes with Blaine and Sam to the different show choirs to get them to help him. During Help!, he is seen teaching one of the Vocal Adrenaline members how to perfect his backflip. While Kitty is talking about the failed relationships in the Glee club, Jake takes offense to that and smirks at Blaine when he says, “Kurt and I will have a happy ending.” He is then sitting with Sam and Ryder listening to Blaine coming up with an idea on how to help Tina, which leads them to dressing up as The Beatles’ and perform I Saw Her Standing There for her and the other girls. At the end of the episode, he is at Dalton Academy with the rest of New Directions, Haverbrook, Vocal Adrenaline, The Warblers, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, and Burt by providing backup during All You Need is Love. Relationships Marley Rose (Jarley) The relationship is f irst seen briefly in The New Rachel, after Will posts who will be in New Directions, Marley saw she got in, when she walks by Jake they glance at each other. They are seen looking at each other again while Marley performs Chasing Pavements with the new directions and Jake comes into the auditorium for a few moments and leaves. The two have flirted and talked with one another in Britney 2.0, Jake asks her out and she accepts. Later they perform Crazy/You Drive Me Crazy in the football field in the bleachers, and come close to kissing. Jake gives her, his jacket after she says she's chilled, Marley kept the jacket until Kitty and Jake reveal they are in a relationship which Marley is saddened about. Jake still hangs out with Marley even though he was dating Kitty, he breaks up with Kitty in The Break-Up when Kitty starts insulting Marley and her mom, After they break up Marley asks Jake to audition with her for Grease as the roles of Sandy and Danny, which he turns down. After seeing Ryder flirt with Marley in The Role You Were Born to Play, Jake becomes jealous. Marley watches as he and Kitty perform Everybody Talks for their audition, during callbacks performing Born to Hand Jive, Jake tries to dance with Marley more, which causes Kitty to almost attack her, Jake pulls her off the stage to prevent that. After losing the role of Danny to Ryder, Jake sees them kiss before they perform You're The One That I Want. In Dynamic Duets, Jake asks Marley out again, which Ryder intervenes this time. Ryder and Jake fight for Marley's affections, after Ryder cancels his date with Marley, she asks Jake out and they've been dating ever since. Marley becomes more open with Jake in Thanksgiving, and after she faints and people blame her for losing sectionals, Jake stays by her side. When, Sadie Hawkins dance is announced, Marley finds the confidence to ask Jake to the dance which he accepts. At the dance, Marley confesses that she really likes Jake but she can only be with him if he can only be with her and take things slow, as she is afraid of getting hurt. Later, Jake says that he is done looking and only wants to be with her, affirming their relationship. In Naked, Brittany advises Marley to confess her true feelings towards Jake. Marley tries to do this by asking Jake to the auditorium where they perform A Thousand Years, where they share a kiss. Soon after, Marley tries to say 'I love you' to Jake but ends up saying she loves the song. When Jake reveals what happened in the auditorium to Ryder, he advises Jake to say 'I love you first'. He tries to do this by singing Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself), but when asked if there was anything to say to her, he says the song pretty much said it, indirectly saying his feelings. When signing the Men of McKinley calendar, he sees Marley and gives her one that says 'I Love You- Jake' on it. Overwhelmed, she says I love you back and she kisses him. Kitty Wilde (Jitty) The relationship is first seen in Britney 2.0, when Jake and Kitty reveal to Marley that they are in a relationship. Jake breaks up with her in The Break-Up and Kitty blames it on Marley and says that he and Marley will regret it. In The Role You Were Born to Play, Kitty spots Jake looking at Ryder flirti ng with Marley and says that he is jealous but after making fun of Marley. They talk at the sign up sheet and Kitty says that she has the perfect song for "us" to sing. They sing Everybody Talks in order to get the roles of Sandy and Danny in the musical of Grease. In the callbacks for Born to Hand Jive, Kitty begins to get feisty and at one point is taken of the stage by Jake after she tried to go after Marley. At the callback sheet, Jake and Kitty lose the roles of Sandy and Danny to Marley and Ryder. Jake getting the role of Putzie and Kitty getting Patty Simcox. Jake says that it didn't work out and Kitty says that he has been saying that a lot. Noah Puckerman (Puckermen/Puckerbros) Puck and Jake never met each other before, even though Jake knew he was his brother he never met him in person. Until Will calls Puck and has him come to Lima to talk with Jake. They've been keeping in touch as of (Dynamic Duets), and Finn chose Puck to be Jake's mentor in Thanksgiving. Puck gives Jake advice. They spend Hanukkah in L.A. together but goes back to Lima, where Puck tells him he plans on staying there to look after Jake and their moms. Ryder Lynn (Jyder) The relationship between Jake and Ryder was more of a rivalry at first for the affections of Marley. But after they get into a fight in Dynamic Duets, Jake and Ryder get to know each other more and are now pals. They are currently on the basketball team together as well. Songs Solos Season Four: Shot0133.png|Never Say Never (The New Rachel)|link=Never Say Never Glee-Let-Me-Love-You-Full-Performance-Video.jpg|Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself) (Naked)|link=Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Jakepreg.jpeg|My Prerogative (Guilty Pleasures)|link=My Prerogative I Wish Performance.png|I Wish (Wonder-ful)|link=I Wish Duets Season Four: Jake-puckerman.png|Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy (Marley) (Britney 2.0)|link=Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy Everybodytalks.JPG|Everybody Talks (Kitty) (The Role You Were Born to Play)|link=Everybody Talks Superman04x07.jpg|Superman (Ryder) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Superman 011~266.jpg|Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah (Puck) (Glee, Actually)|link=Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah 131201351158PM—809541058319716674.jpg|A Thousand Years (Marley) (Naked)|link=A Thousand Years Youreall.jpeg|You’re All I Need to Get By (Marley) (I Do)|link=You’re All I Need to Get By Dashboard.jpeg|Unchained Melody (Ryder) (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Unchained Melody Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.58.png.jpg|Closer (Ryder) (Feud)|link=Closer Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *He prefers music that uses "actual instruments". (Britney 2.0) *Jacob Artist shares the same first name as his character, Jacob Puckerman. *Jake's mother was a real estate agent, but became the only black waitress at the Lima Country Club after the job-recession. *He wears a leather jacket, plays guitar, and chases after girls, just like Puck, his half-brother. *Jake is the first confirmed bi-racial character to join New Directions (His mother is black, his father is white). *His phone number is 419-555-0176. (Dynamic Duets) *Got a tattoo of the Star of David with Puck. (Glee, Actually) *His guilty pleasure is Chris Brown. (Guilty Pleasures) *He took ballet classes when he was younger. Gallery Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.22.png tumblr_mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1_500.png Jakefdgsdfg.jpg SoCute1.gif SoCute2.gif SoCute3.gif SoCute6.gif SoCute7.gif SoCute8.gif Jitty.gif M&J1.gif M&J.gif Jitty1.gif Jitty2.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mhlj3tPW1x1qaxxelo2_250.gif Jitty3.gif Tumblr_md7p4lNCrL1qja009o1_500.gif Tumblr_md8b5oYJPS1qh4lqio1_500.gif Jitty4.gif Jitty5.gif Jitty6.gif Kake.gif Sectionals2012.jpg Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.39 PM.png Jarley22.gif Jarley33.gif Jarley44.gif Jarley55.gif Jarley66.gif Jarley77.gif Jarley88.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.51 PM.png Jake.JPG|Jake possibly after seeing Marley and/or Kitty? Jake2.png Jake3.png Jake singing.png Jake4.png Jake6.png Jake7.png Jake8.png Jake9.png JakeFlirt.png Everytime.gif Around_the_river_bend.gif Free scooter.gif JakeandNoah.JPG Jarley.jpg jake.png JakePuckerman.gif JakePuckerman1.gif Wtf.gif Womanizer.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose2.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose3.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose4.gif tumblr_marjqtb0ZG1rgfeq0o2_500.gif 59ec144c142f11e2ac3122000a1fb77a 7.jpg JakePuck.JPG Jake Before Sectionals.PNG JakeyJake.png Jake looking depressed .gif Jake.png Jake-PortalS4.png Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o6 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o5 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o4 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o2 250.gif Tumblr mdbb5iIvSm1qja009o1 250.gif Tumblr mda5mqERe61qfmrueo4 250.gif Tumblr mda5mqERe61qfmrueo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdc6esQfds1qda3hho6 250.gif Jittyship.png Tumblr mdxa6k463w1qi3pz6.jpg tumblr_mdxaldtjQI1qi3pz6.jpg Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo6 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo5 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo4 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo3 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo2 250.gif Tumblr mdxawhlk1w1qch0kpo1 250.gif Tumblr mdxa1mld6m1qch0kpo1 500 (1).gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo2 r3 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo7 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo8 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdxe970ixg1qhpoofo9 r1 500.gif Tumblr mdx911KJJS1r6y67yo1 500.gif tumblr_mebseaBe031rg3zcdo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdy532BYH41ql2hpbo1_250.gif tumblr_mdy532BYH41ql2hpbo3_250.gif tumblr_mdy532BYH41ql2hpbo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdxozao0Lx1r9d33co1_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo2_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo7_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo4_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo3_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo5_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo8_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo9_250.gif tumblr_mebp8b0VLs1qalsfmo6_250.gif tumblr_md9wn3v7tZ1qfc439o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_md9wn3v7tZ1qfc439o2_r1_500.gif Tumblr mdywipMVuS1rac9odo1 500.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o1_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o2_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o3_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o4_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o5_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o6_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o7_250.gif tumblr_mecpnj7MkB1qa8mq1o8_250.gif tumblr_men6vyPrDl1qch0kpo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_men6vyPrDl1qch0kpo3_250.gif tumblr_men6vyPrDl1qch0kpo1_250.gif Jyderddio.gif Shirtlessjake.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo1_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo2_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo3_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo4_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo5_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo6_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo7_250.gif tumblr_mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo8_250.gif tumblr_mf0482n1HX1qch0kpo1_500.gif tumblr_mf04xvP6mh1qch0kpo1_250.gif tumblr_mf04xvP6mh1qch0kpo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf04xvP6mh1qch0kpo3_250.gif gleepicturesorg_hq003(1).jpg Jarley4051.gif Jarley4023.gif Jarley32.gif Jarley4072.gif Jarley29.gif Jarley28.gif Jarley26.gif Jarley25.gif Jarley24.gif Jarley23.gif Jarley4022.gif Jarley86.gif Men of Mckinley Jake 5.png Men of Mckinley Jake 4.png Men of Mckinley Jake 3.png Men of Mckinley Jake 1.png Men of Mckinley Jake 2.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m28s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m14s25.png GGIF6.gif GGIF7.gif NakedCap3.png NakedCap5.png Tumblr mhj0k8fQ7x1qd1240o1 250.gif Tumblr mar22boPVY1rtmwjx.gif Tumblr mdz1ynwZK31rzfz5v.gif jakepuckermansq1.gif jakepuckermansq2.gif jakepuckermansq3.gif gangnamstylebumwiggle.gif Ryder's gift for marley jyder.gif Cutie ryder andthatotherguy jyder.gif Classroom Jyder.gif Letmeloveyou.png Jarley200 Dark.gif Jarley199 Dark.gif Thepuckerbros.png Ryderlooksbetterthanyoujake jyder.png Tumblr mik3v8Mmng1qk3tk3o6 250.gif Tumblr mhmsa6waTM1r4uj7fo7 250.gif Tumblr mhmsa6waTM1r4uj7fo5 250.gif Tumblr mhmsa6waTM1r4uj7fo2 250.gif Tumblr mef7b6BDHe1r62ix2o27 r2 250.gif Tumblr mdyibo40yc1r62ix2o12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdyibo40yc1r62ix2o10 r2 250.gif Tumblr mdyibo40yc1r62ix2o1 250.gif Tumblr mau6n1O8WO1rg7432o4 250.gif Ido ryley.gif Jakebitlip.gif Jakelaughlaugh.gif Jarley295.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo5 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr mjfm3gfvce1qaedvuo1 250.gif jakepuckermanlick.gif Photo.PNG.jpg Metoo jarley.gif 34_sophomores.gif Somenights.png Ryderinthelead!somenights.png Ndboys!grease.png Grease lightning ndboys.png Jake gp.png Guiltypleasures jyder.png 367292542 640.jpg 60175678.jpg tumblr_mkeifxdK081s2zn3vo4_r1_250.gif jakepuckerman419.gif Jyley.gif Pleasejakedon'tcockblockthem jyley.gif Jarley873.gif Jarley878.gif Jarley867.gif Jarley903.gif Jarley900.gif Jarley887.gif WWRY1.gif WWRY2.gif WWRY3.gif WWRY4.gif WWRY5.gif WWRY6.gif Glee-We-Will-Rock-You-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg Jyder10.gif Jyder11.gif Glee-Jake.jpg Tumblr mma8ldkyrB1r350t5o8 250.gif Tumblr mma8ldkyrB1r350t5o5 250.gif Tumblr mhiy9dCI0L1qd1240o1 250.gif tumblr_mma8ldkyrB1r350t5o7_250.gif Ilike jyder.gif Naked - jyder.gif 4footloose jyder.gif 3footloose jyder.gif 2footloose jyder.gif 1footloose jyder.gif Thumbsup jyder.gif Anythingcouldhappen jyder.gif Ido - wedding jyder.gif Awwcutehug jyder.gif Highfive jyder.gif Talkingaboutkatie jyder.gif Boyslocker jyder.gif Laptop jyder.gif Naked aftermashup jyder.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o13 r3 250.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o3 r2 250.gif tumblr_meat57682A1qd1240o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_meat57682A1qd1240o15_r2_250.gif 3superman jyder.gif Hahah superman jyder.gif 2superman jyder.gif 1superman jyder.gif Secret jyder.gif Igotyourback jyder.gif Dynamicduets jyder.gif 4somenights jyder.gif 3somenights jyder.gif 2somenights jyder.gif 1somenights jyder.gif Likebros say jyder.gif Brotp -tg jyder.gif Hahahjakesface jyder.gif Jittyandryley.gif Lol jitty.gif Lol karley jitty.gif Footloose jitty.gif Handhold jitty.gif Playing jitty.gif EverybodyTalks jitty.gif Dancing jitty.gif CutestHUG jitty.gif SH 1 jitty.gif SH jitty.gif Cutedancers jitty.gif Dance!jitty.gif JITTY.gif Jump shout jitty.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro1 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro2 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro3 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro4 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro5 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro6 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro7 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro8 250.gif Jana.gif Quotes Navigational Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Main Characters